


Spring Petals

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: First Meetings, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Clyde and his family are in Canada for one of Sadie's pageants. Jimmy sent him for a bouquet of flowers, but Clyde found a cute florist instead.





	Spring Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Clydeland meet cute flourist au"

 

 

Clyde steps into the flower shop, shaking off the cold winds. 65 degrees – or 18 degrees as the locals call it – is far too cold for June. He takes a breath, and it smells, predictably, like plants. Even for a small shop, there are far too many options for him to choose from, but Jimmy told him to get a big bouquet. Sadie is sure to win first place in her pageant this time.

There are red flowers, blue flowers, old flowers, and new flowers. Flowers of every color, and many that he never knew existed. It’s like a whole other world inside that tiny shop contained within four walls.

“Excuse me, can I help you find something?” And there’s its king.

Clyde’s breath catches. Sea-foam green eyes stare back at him, framed by messy red hair. He could be a fairy, with a ring of flowers around his head. Clyde’s never seen anyone more beautiful.

“I, uh, need some flowers. For my niece. She’s competin’ in a show.”

“Of course!” The shopkeep smiles, and Clyde feels his heart stop. His smile alone is enough to warm Clyde from the cold weather. “We have just the flowers for the occasion! Now roses are a classic no matter what the occasion is, but I prefer a more personal touch.”

The man rambles on, showing Clyde hundreds of flowers while reciting their meanings all from memory. A lily for beauty, lilacs for confidence and innocence, a daisy for purity, a chrysanthemum for joy, asters for patience, sea lavenders for success, and pink carnations, his favorites. Clyde smiles as he follows the man around, enjoying how animatedly he talks about the flowers. He seems to become more flustered as he speaks, dropping older slang into his vocabulary, but it’s cute.

“And, uh, yeah. That—that’s our selection of flowers. Has anything, uh, caught your eye?”

“You.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Uh, y-your favorites. The, uh, car-carnations. The pink ones.” Clyde tries to hide his blush behind a cough, but he knows it must be obvious what he meant. How embarrassing. At least Jimmy and Mellie aren’t here to tease him about it.

“Ah. Right.”

The man seems to deflate a little as he gathers a bouquet of pink carnations and rings him up. Clyde watches him, the way his shoulders droop and his brow furrows. He decides he doesn’t like it. But, before he can say another word, the cash register dings, signaling it’s almost time to go.

“Here you go, Mr. Logan,” the shopkeep says, reading Clyde’s name off of his credit card.

“Just Clyde is fine,” Clyde tells him, signing the receipt. It feels much too soon to be leaving.

“Oh…right. Sorry” the man says. He rounds the counter, Clyde’s bouquet in hand. “Well…tell your niece to break a leg!”

“Why would I do that?” What a horrible thing to tell somebody.

“Because…oh! No! I-I didn’t mean—the phrase, it means ‘good luck.’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Um. I’ll just…” Clyde reaches for the bouquet but stops short. Instead, he takes a single carnation from the bunch and breaks off the long end of the stem. “What’s your name?”

“Stensland,” Stensland says.

“Well…break a leg, Stensland.” Clyde tucks Stensland’s hair behind his ear and puts the flower there to hold it in place. He can’t help letting his hand linger, but Stensland doesn’t seem to mind.

“What for?” Stensland asks. Clyde tries to find an answer but responds with a shrug. Stensland laughs. He’s cute when he laughs. “I guess I’ll just…get lucky soon, then.”

“I guess so.”

“Yeah.”

“…Um, I guess I’ll be going then.”

“Oh…alright. I’ll see you around?”

“I’m just visiting…I fly back to North Carolina in a week.”

“Oh…then, goodbye.”

“…Goodbye.”

It’s so hard to leave. His feet don’t want to move, but eventually, he does, forcing himself to walk out the door. Clyde stares down at the flowers. Pink carnations symbolize a mother’s love. Not very appropriate as a gift for Sadie, but they’re Stensland’s favorite. If only things were different, maybe they could see each other again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Clyde sees something fall to the ground. A card to go with the flowers. It’s not big and sparkly, or anything that Sadie would be interested, but it does have a phone number in it, and Stensland’s name.

Clyde looks back through the store window. Stensland is watching him. He smiles and waves a hand to say goodbye. No. Not goodbye.

Clyde takes out his phone and calls Stensland, even though they’re only separated by a few feet and a window pane. Stensland jumps as he picks up his own phone, giving Clyde a perplexed smile.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I was, uh, wonderin’…since I’ll be here for a week, maybe you could show me around?”

Stensland smiles. “I love you.”

“What?”

“I’d love to!”

They laugh together. Clyde almost hadn’t noticed how close they’d gotten, their hands pressed together on opposite sides of the glass.

“I’d love to, too.”

 

 


End file.
